


wheels up!

by Jessica_valdez



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_valdez/pseuds/Jessica_valdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SSA Emily Prentiss and JJ felt weak when 2 unsub torture them while SSA Aaron Hotchner is in the Hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	wheels up!

**Author's Note:**

> From an Episode when foyet stab hotch, JJ was kidnap, Emily faces doyle.  
> ADDED THE TEAM ALSO setting is in Hawaii after they built a profile for the locals

Hotch!, Morgan said has he walk in to hotch's hospital room

What is it Morgan?

Reid can't find JJ or Prentiss?

WHAT? Did you guys call them?

yes! hotch.

Does Garcia know about this? Hotch was worried about Emily and JJ. They were best friends and family to him.

No Morgan said

well don't tell her, she'll be broken if she knows and Morgan " yes, Hotch" tell Reid and Rossi to find them!

while hotch is in his bed all he can think about

  1. is JJ dead?
  2. is Emily dead?
  3. is it too late to save them?



Emily woke up and found herself in a old warehouse. soon she saw doyle and remember the past.

Hi Lauren, wait Lauren is dead. the fist thing doyle said.

weeks came by and Emily was too weak to do anything.

why are you doing this? Emily said

Because you lock me up for seven years and took away my son.

* * *

 JJ was trap in a cage for few hours before she knew cruz was the unsub.

cruz, why? JJ ask

this was plan from the beginning! said cruz

to bring you away from the team with a order to go home and rest. plan was to you get right out your car to grab you. and he hit her with a wip

JJ saw blood and she bleeding from her torso.

* * *

Hotch just walk in after a night of rest in his own motel room.

Hotch! Garcia call from the screen I got a common relationship from our.... where Emily and JJ?

Rossi, Hotch? Morgan said in a whisper should we tell her?

I think we should Rossi said towards Hotch.

we should said haotch.

they are missing Garcia! Morgan said

WHAT! how long? why didn't anyone tell me?

they been gone a couple of weeks now. we didn't want to worried.

* * *

 

A couple of days since Garcia found out that JJ and Emily is missing

hotch, rossi I dig into JJ and Emilys' personal file. Emily was a undercover agent in interpoles last case. the target was ian doyle. doyle was put in prison in korea but he escape a month ago. and nothing on JJ's files but a confirmation file is lock

Garcia found places that doyle might held Emily. one was far and a personal home. the rest was near house and buildings.

* * *

Emily was giving up and when doyle was coming in Emily wanted to talk a confess

ian Emily said there something I  want to say

what is it? doyle said.

days after they took me away and arrested you, I found out I was pregnant and gave birth to a girl.

WHAT! doyle was surprise at that.

one day later doyle kissed her and let her go and said don't lock me away without me seeing the girl and my son.

promise!.....

* * *

Emily walk out of the car in to the police station. everyone look at her in s surprise . Emily told them everything that happen and want doyle to transfer to DC for a trial. but she notice JJ wasn't there.

Hay where JJ? Emily ask

you were not the only one missing Emily. reid said

Emil was shock.

* * *

Hotch Garcia said from the screen and saw Emily

Emily your alright Garcia said in a surprise. When did you came back?

Just a couple of minutes ago! Emily said

hotch Garcia said again I hack into the file. JJ knew Cruz before we did and his history is a bad one.

cruz is not his real name. its john t. deed

he kidnap and kill women and all the victim look like JJ.

Garcia find any property he would hold her. he needs privacy to keep these women in.

Hotch I got one the is surrounded by woods. it is near H1 freeway in pearl city industry park.

* * *

FBI hotch said and went through the door of an old abandon house.

Hotch mrgan said as he open to a storage room an found JJ in a cage. JJ was awake and safe.

reid saw a lot of blood through her shirt.

i'm find reid. JJ said

you will need to check that with the doctor.

once they got to the station Emily was there resting and JJ saw her injuries.

What happen to Emily? JJ said

she was kidnapped too but she came to us safe. she was fed but all dirty up.

the next day JJ and Emily was sitting next together on the jet sleeping. the team got back to DC and Garcia was waiting for them. then struss came and said that ian doyle is coming to DC for his trial and want Emily be there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I live in Hawaii and wanted the show to come here for an episode.


End file.
